Robert Donahue
|birth=November 17th, 1978. Jefferson, Los Santos. |death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Male |height=6'0 |hair=Dark brown, short cut. |eyes=Brown |skin=White |actor=Craig Fairbrass |hidec= |family= Daniel Donahue Sandra Sloan |affiliation= Jeffersontown Mob |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Robert Joseph Donahue is a 34 year old former who once served as a brutal enforcer within the Jeffersontown Mob. To avoid prosecution, a majority of the mob's ties were cut and members murdered during the spring of 2012. During Donahue's service for the mob, it is estimated he murdered upwards of twenty individuals under the orders of Brendan Noonan and Daniel Keane. 'Early Life' Robert Donahue was born in the Four Points of Jefferson, Los Santos on November 17th of 1978 to parents Daniel Donahue and Sandra Sloan. They were a below average family that often met struggles involving paying the bills. His father suffered from and was an who found it difficult to find work, often turning to the illegal profits to be made from the Jeffersontown Mob where he was known as one of the neighborhood's many . The harsh living conditions at home were reflected upon his work in school throughout his youth. He struggled to achieve grades high enough to pass his courses and encountered learning disabilities from a young age. Due to the poor relationship with his parents and the mental abuse he suffered, social problems became obvious as he matured into his adolensence. He began mixing in with hoodlum gangs from around the Four Points, one specifically being a group of drug dealing delinquents based out of the Jefferson Motel. He began to push small time drugs such as throughout his school, learning how to defend himself in the process through the physical violence caused by drama involving drug dealing. By his entry into high school Robert was a feared individual throughout his school. His mother and father had devorced and his father was arrested for armed robbery and sent to the San Andreas Correctional Facility for a long prison sentence, leaving Robert on his own. In his tenth grade year the school's administration finally had enough and a vote was taken to forcefully remove Robert from the school system. For obvious reasons it was passed and Robert was expelled from high school. He decided not to bother continuing his education, having no motivation for it what so ever. He began turning to as an outlet for his angst, being noticed by the local gym known as Bruiser's Gym and eventually landing himself a position as a bare-knuckle boxer. Due to his cumbersome figure and tendency to work out in his free time, Robert held and upper hand against most fighters in his weight class. He won many of his fights, being noticed by the locals who would place bets on his brawls. 'Connecting With The Mob' Robert was seen as an asset to many local crime figures due to his ruthless fighting displayed at the Bruiser's Gym. He was picked up by one of the neighborhood's low ranked mobsters who offered Robert an selection of illegal tasks ranging from debt collection to enforcing and also towards various targets over a variety of reasons. He seemed to have a natural act in the world of crime, and obtained moderate success in being a go-to-guy in the neighborhood when it came to enforcement. His glory did not last long before he was caught by local law enforcement and brought in on charges ranging from to . He was sentenced to six years in prison. 'Homecoming' In the late months of 2011, Robert was released from prison and placed on . He returned to the Four Points to discover much of the neighborhood's demographics had changed. For one, the key players of the mob at the time who Robert had earned his name under were either dead or behind bars for related charges. The neighborhood was now run by many new faces to Robert, and Bruiser's Gym where he had once fought was now closed and run more privately than it had been in previous years. Without a house, a job or any clue of where to start over Robert began feeling hopeless. He was given a glimpse of hope when he encountered the right hand man of the neighborhood's latest boss outside of the gym on a cold February night. They conversed for awhile, Robert explaining that he was once a known fighter for the gym and that he had just been released from prison without a place to stay. Adam Burke offered him a place to stay with cheap rent and agreed to hand over the keys to the gym in hope Robert would be able to return it to its former glory. Robert doubtlessly agreed, and he began once again to involve himself with the Jeffersontown Mob. 'And All The King's Men..' In late February of 2012 conflicts between the mob outfit and other syndicates around the city such as the Ichimonji Clan and The Arrington Organization were sparked. A heated argument between the neighborhood boss, Michael Noonan, and his right hand man, Adam Burke, occured in Big Frank's Diner which ultimately lead into a shootout that saw the deaths of two Japanese men linked to the Los Santos Yakuza. It also saw injuries to Michael Noonan and Daniel Keane as well as the death of an innocent community member by the name of John Murley. After the shootout, Noonan and Keane were rushed to the hospital where they were placed in recovery. Some of the mob's trusted associates such as Bruce Quinn were near by in case any further attempts were made on Noonan's life. Shortly after this a hooded gunman entered the hospital with an . A spray of gunfire in the recovery room saw the death's of most of the mob's heavy hitters, including Michael Noonan, Adam Burke and Bruce Quinn. Robert was left alone, being one of the only remaining survivors of Noonan's regime who was not dead, injured or in jail due to the recent conflicts. He decided to head into hiding, abandoning the city and renting a small mobile home in the county, waiting in solitude for the heat to die down. 'The Keane Regime' Robert returned to the neighborhood in April of 2012, nearly two months since the events involving the fall of Noonan's Irish-American crew. He encountered a few new faces including the brother of his former boss, Brendan Noonan. Brendan began to reintroduce Robert into the life of crime and make his name known once again as being one of the key enforcers for his brother before his death. Robert also met a familiar face he had previously done business with, Daniel Keane and was informed that Keane had taken it upon himself to rebuild the mob's strength as the de facto boss. Robert began once again assisting the mob with their dirty involving murder and beat downs on predetermined victims. He is currently residing within the Four Points and trying to keep a low profile when it comes to his degree of involvement with crime. 'Criminal Life' Retribution One day in April Donahue was contacted by Brendan Noonan after an attempt was made on his life outside of Carson Street in the Four Points by a hitsquad of gang members assumed to be a part of The Arrington Organization due to recent conflicts between the organizations. Brendan explained to Robert he had suspicions that Lloyd Ashton, an active participant in the conflicts between the mobs, had taken to hiding somewhere in within the state. The two headed out armed with two handguns, hoping to stumble across Ashton in some of the known hide spot areas in the counties of Los Santos. After checking through Palomino Creek and the outskirts of Blueberry, they decided to check around the wooded area of Angel Pine where Robert had visited before and spotted abandoned cabins, perfect for a criminal hide out. The two decided to check it out, adventuring deep into the woods surrounding the Angel Pine area. Luckily as they searched the area, they spotted a black parked alongside of a bridge. They studied the vehicle from afar, Brendan having recognized it from previous encounters with Lloyd. They quickly headed back into the city, strapping up with an assault rifle in order to do the hit. They retraced their steps back into Angel Pine, taking a route that lead in behind where they had spotted the . On their way through Brendan caught eye of two figures standing in an clearing within the woods, a female and a male which they instantly recognized as Lloyd Ashton. Robert and Brendan darted form the vehicle, Brendan being armed with a and Robert being armed with the they picked up earlier. The two gunman sprayed their weapons towards the two, many of the shots piercing them and knocking them to the ground. To finish it off, Brendan approached both of their bodies and executed a final 9mm shot into each of their foreheads, assuring their deaths. The Tsunoda Crew Robert received word from his contacts within The Sinister Bastards Motorcycle Club that a recent beef had occurred between members of a new clan of Japanese organized crimie figures within the city and certain members of the Jeffersontown Mob, more specifically the crew's lieutenant Brendan Noonan. After a short meeting with Erik Ostler, Robert was informed that Brendan had been attacked while trying to distinguish beef between The Albanese Crew and the new Japanese crew known as The Tsunoda Crew. Robert was weary upon hearing this, his experience with the previous Japanese crew known as The Takeyoshi Crew had almost costed him his life in a shoot out that destroyed Michael Noonan's regime. A sit down was later organized between criminal figures connected to the governing body regarded as The Coalition. Gathered at the meeting were members of the Strakosha Syndicate, a loosely structured confederation of crime figures, The Sinister Bastards Motorcycle Club, and the top members of the Jeffersontown Mob. At the meeting actions to be taken against the Japanese crew were discussed openly, allowing all organizations to give their input into the situation. After Brendan Noonan delivered his speech about the risks his brother had previously taken when dealing with the Yakuza, the group settled on the idea of allowing the Irish crew to begin carefully taking down the crew. Robert was later contacted by Noonan, informing him to gather some equipment and meet him at an abandoned shed in the country side of Los Santos. The tools were to be used for . Upon his arrival he found a beaten Japanese man believed to be a low ranking member of The Tsunoda Crew. He had been stripped down to his under garments and strapped to a chair, defenseless to the brutal torture which Donahue would soon deliver. The Japanese associate was quick to give up as much information as he could on the crew, giving the Irish insight to top ranking members such as Kaitsu Ichija-Kai and Kyou Tsunoda. After the information was given, Robert disposed of the associate by tossing the chair which he had been bounded too of of a high cliff leading down into a rocky river. Shortly after this took place, the Jefferson crew were able to capture both Kaitsu and Kyou when they approached the entrance of The Emerald Isle Tavern. Both men were stripped of their belongings and weaponry, and taken into the backroom of the tavern where both members of the Irish crew and the Albanian crew gathered. Robert was again put in charge of gathering as much information from the Japanese men through methods of torture. After as much information was collected as Robert could acquire, the men were lead one by one into a storage closet covered with various tarps. Kaitsu was the first the be liquidated by Brendan Noonan, Kyou followed shortly after being executed in cold blood with a shotgun by Donahue himself. This event marked the extinction of The Tsunoda Crew from Los Santos. The Death of Noonan On March 30th of 2012, police received multiple 911 calls describing shots fired from the home of Brendan Noonan in Jefferson. Upon their arrival they found the door had been kicked open and the after math of a gruesome shoot out was discovered. Blood trailed across the floors of the middle class home, a bag of money was riddled over the kitchen with bullet holes penetrating the background. Robert was found near by the table with four nine milometer gun shot puncturing the he had been wearing at the time of the shooting, therefore saving his life. The police followed the blood trails towards the backroom of Noonan's residence to discover his headless corpse laid out upon the floor. There had been two buck shot shells fired from a shotgun into the back of his cranium and an emptied safe lay close by coated with blood and scattered dollar bills. At this point police are unsure of what exactly took place that night. Current evidence and witness statement points towards the killers being two men of descent who were after the cash Noonan had stored in his home. Others say this might be part of an ongoing power struggle which has been toppling the ranks of the criminal underworld within Jefferson for decades. 'Fall of The Points' Brendan Noonan returned to the Four Points a few weeks after faking his death with the assistance of Robert. With fear of indictments from the USMS and Detective Bureau soon to follow, Donahue, Noonan and Keane opted to clear the outfit of any loose ties or weak links in order to ensure their safety upon abandoning the criminal life. While Brendan Noonan began executing the men, Donahue set off for the country side of Los Santos. 'The Heist' At approximately 8:30 P.M. on Tuesday, August 28, 2012, officers responded to a 911 call of an armed robbery of a Brinks money transport truck outside the Spasibar in Little Moscow. Witness reports state at least three individuals armed with and another with approached the truck and restrained multiple guards with zip ties. As members of the LSPD and SWAT arrived at the scene, heavy gunfire was exchanged between both sides. In a matter of minutes, the truck was forcefully entered by two members of the group who gathered a majority of the money, collected from various ATMs across the city. They fled the scene and the gun fire ceased, leaving behind two deceased Brinks employees and one injured, three deceased officers and multiple wounded. Their names have not yet been released. The vehicle was not pursued, due to the dangerous nature of the suspects. Police at this time have no leads, but say the robbers wore suits and appeared to be . It is said they made off with upwards of half a million dollars in cash. Disappearance From San Andreas After his involvement in perhaps one of the highest profiled armed robberies at the time, Robert decided to depart from his home state of San Andreas as to distance himself from the heat caused by the casualties of the crime. Leaving behind little to no trace of his existence in Los Santos, Robert headed to New Orleans to live off the lucrative gains acquired from his life as a mobster. As if to drop off the face off the Earth, Robert kept his leaving a secret and opted not to inform any of his partners in crime such as Brendan Noonan, whom had grown to be like a brother to Donahue. Through an underworld connection in the Strakosha Syndicate, Robert successfully gained the credentials needed to change his identity to "Bernard Hope", a name which he'd live under for nearly five years during his escapade in Louisiana, USA. What Happens in New Orleans, Stays in New Orleans Very little is known about Robert's disappearance from the underworld of Los Santos and what exactly occurred during his time in the South. Numerous theories have emerged over the years to account for his activities during this period; rumors of his involvement in a gang of bagmen who targeted white collar businessmen, and as far fetched as his turn away from crime to religion as a pastor for the Catholic church. Perhaps time will tell what exactly Robert or his second identity of Bernard Hope were accountable for in the past five years or where his path is destined to take him. Perhaps even back home to Los Santos... 'Appearance and Personality' Robert is a very secretive and self righteous individual who tends to have a short fuse when it comes to dealing with business in the Points. He has a variety of scars present across his face from his passion of during his earlier years. He still makes it a daily task to keep himself in shape, which is evident in his cumbersome weight and size. He is usually seen sporting a black leather jacket, jeans and running shoes but time to time he will wear a simple t-shirt, allowing his wide variety of related tattoos to be displayed on the skin of his arms. He struggles with many of the same issues as his father did, more specifically alcoholism. He keeps a flask stocked with close by at all times. Although he is rather dark individual with strong ties to crime, he keeps faithful to the religion, holding strong moral values for women and children. He tends to excuse his crimes from being sins because he sees the death of those involved in crime themselves to be a good deed in the eyes of the lord. Category:Criminals Category:Character Category:Irish-Americans Category:Irish-American Category:Mobsters